Demigod in the Christian world
by PEANUTBUTTERTYSONTIME
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was apparently too under aged to own an apartment, so...Adoption comes in! But what happens when he finds two demigods in the same place? I know I'm not good at summaries. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC (BUT NOT MY FIRST WRITTEN WORK) SO PLEASE NO HATE!
1. Chapter 1 Adopted

Chapter 1: No, You Stupid Christians

Nico really hated his life. Right when his dad finally got around to giving him an apartment in the old building, a manager came up to tell him that he was underage for owning a house. The argument was long and satisfying, but they both knew that the manager would win in the end. They took him to an orphanage to live, "But no worries, such a sweet kid like you would be adopted in no time!" They had said. He really doubted it. In mortal words, Nico Di Angelo was the devil's son.

Like they said, he was one of the first in his group to be adopted.

A few days after he arrived, they mixed up the groups, and added him to one of them. Soon, a couple with two kids arrived. They searched for a while, and finally stopped at his group. "We would like to adopt that one, please," they said, pointing at Nico. He wondered why. Did he have a hopeful face on? No. Was he wearing his skull T-Shirt? Yes. Was he in the shadows? Yes. So what was it?

After a while, his brain started hurting, so he shut off his brain after one last message: _Whatever, go along._

They pulled him to a car, with his brain snapping open again, and thinking:

Τι και αν είστε θρήσκοι; (What if they're religious?). Είστε παιδιά των θρησκευτικών;

he blurted out. They gave him strange looks, and he finally realized that he had gone into full Greek mode. Wow. He'd heard of Piper and Leo getting those moments, but he'd never experienced it.

"Never mind. I have a Greek heritage," he told them.

The little girl looked murderous.

"Filthy Greeks! They believe in a false God! They don't know that there is only _ONE GOD!_" She roared.

Nico immediately gave her a death glare, but only halfway, even though no one but stupid demigods ever insulted his dad. She was just a stupid mortal. They all were.

Just for laughs, Nico told her,

"Κανείς δεν προσβάλλει τον μπαμπά μου . Δεν είσαι ημίθεος , είτε . Δεν ξέρω τίποτα για τους Έλληνες . (_No one insults my dad. You're not a demigod, either. You don't know anything about Greeks._)

He watched, amused, as the kids' faces twisted, trying to understand what he had said. The adults just sighed, like they already knew that he was a hopeless case.

After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the house. Though he was tired, Nico instantly ran into the house, looked around, and Shadow-Traveled towards the camp site where there is the one person who would understand the Christian problem: Annabeth Chase.

When he got there, he ran upstairs to where Bobby and Matthew were playing with Lego outside of her room. He asked them where she was, and Bobby pointed at the door while Matthew said, "She told us not to let anyone in." Nico sighed, pushed past them and barged in, noticing that she hadn't locked the door. Annabeth turned at the_creeeeaaaak,_ and slammed her new laptop's cover down.

"N-n-n-nico?" She muttered.

"The one and only." He grinned, spreading his arms.

"Go away. Leave. Back to your adoption family. Scram," she told him, obviously angry. He slowly backed away. "O-ookay...I guess you already know about the Christians."

She looked confused, then groaned.

"Stupid me. Well, yeah, I know about them. I'm guessing you came because of Helen?"

"Yup," he answered. Then he realized something. "Wait, isn't that a Greek name?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, the best way is to isolate yourself from everyone except the person who trusts you most. For me, that was Bobby. It might be that little boy, Jasper. I don't know. Someone."

Nico stared at her. That was definitely the best advice EVER. He said a quick thank you, and shadow traveled back.

He went straight into a random room, where Jasper, unfortunately, was changing. Nico waited silently while he pulled on a sweater. While waiting, he recited some of the memory helpers Chiron had told them about a few weeks ago.

"Woah! Wha-how did you get here?!" Jasper yelled.

Nico instantly knelt down to his height. "Jasper. Quiet. But...Just...Do you trust me?"

What? Of course I do. That's only my sister." Nico nodded. Good. "...But still, how did you get here?" Jasper pressed.

Nico groaned. Was this kid ever going to stop? He replied, as patiently as possible, "I'll tell you when you know more." Jasper nodded, clearly satisfied. "Okay. So, how much do you know about Ancient Greek?" Jasper looked surprised for a second, then answered, "I'm top of my class. Why?" "Swear. Swear it on the river Styx that you won't tell any one what I'm about to tell you." "Why... Don't answer that. I swear on the river Styx I will not tell any one outside this room of our conversation." Nico smiled and nodded, satisfied.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Good. Now listen close, I've got a long story to tell..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**HEEEY PEOPLE OF EARTH! So, today I was writing initials on my piece of paper which was my Agenda for at lease three days now, and will still be if I ever forget again. So, If you haven't read the first one, go back!**  
**  
All done? Good. Okay, then. So, it's going to be L. C. is Luke Castellan. Z. N. is Zoe Nightshade. A. C does not stand for air conditioner. It's Annabeth Chase. T. G is Thalia Grace. N. D. A. is Nico Di Angelo. B. D. A. is Bianca, Nico's deceased sister(Should be older, but joined the Hunters so she's frozen in time.) G. U. is Grover Underwood. P. J is the famous Percy Jackson. **  
**  
I just realized that you guys didn't know what the kids looked like.**  
**Jasper:**  
**Eyes: dark brown**  
**Hair: black**  
**Age: 16**  
**Personality: Trusts people who he's expected to trust, never breaks a promise, never tells a lie unless he's told to. Not a leading type.**  
**Random Fact: He's adopted, too. He's a son of- and -.**  
**  
Sherri:**  
**Eyes: Dark Brown**  
**Hair: Black**  
**Age: 8**  
**Personality: Definitely the leader type. Does what she's supposed to, or anger or nausea comes in.**  
**Random Fact: She's OCD. (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)**  
**I changed Nico's age to 16**  
**I will never own PJO... **  
**_**

**Chapter 2: The truth**

"...So that's how they won the Giant War." Nico was telling Jasper about his life after Westover Hall. Jasper thought for a moment, then said,"So that's why I keep seeing the tree fruits turn into pomegranate when I pass by." Nico just stared. No demigod he knew had a parent like that. Unless... No. He shook the idea out of his head. Then he decided to test him:

"Μπορείτε να σταθεί κάτω από μένα , Τζάσπερ ; Πείτε την αλήθεια." (_Can you under stand me, Jasper? Tell the truth.)_

Jasper looked confused for moment, then nodded.

"Wait, how can I understand you? The world's gone crazy! You're crazy! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Nico quickly shushed him, wondering if any one had heard. He quickly reminded Jasper of the oath and lightning, then shadow traveled across the room for proof that he wasn't crazy.

"But just prove it, I'll take your family to a...special camp." Jasper looked murderous. Was that even allowed for Christians? Whatever. That was just Jasper, he decided.

"Are you trying to say that we're freaks?! After what you did?!" Jasper was yelling.

"No, nothing like that. You're no more of a freak than everyone at camp is. Six of our births even broke an oath. But one of us-my biological sister, Bianca- died on her first quest. No one knew who our dad was until a year and a half later."

Jasper seemed to be thinking about their freaky-ness, so Nico shadowed out of the room. He thought about what had just happened. Maybe Annabeth was right. Jasper was probably the One. He pulled out his Monster-Free iPhone, and started listening to whichever song came on. Turns out, it was the only one that reminded him of his childhood with Bianca.

_Close your eyes;_

_I know what you see._

_The darkness is high,_

_and you're in ten feet deep._

_But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep._

_and you know I will be here to tell you to breath._

_Tu sei il mio soldatino,_

_la ragione per cui vivo._

_Non ti scordar di me._

_Io veglie-_

Nico pressed pause before it could go any further. By now, tears were streaming down his face, and his mind was flashing with images of his older sister.

Just then Mrs. Annoying Christian came barging in, and he bolted up:

"Don't you know how to knock, you stupid mortal?!"

Too lat, he realized his mistake.

"Who are you talking to, young man?! We are all mortals! We do not believe in locked doors. They show distrust." Mrs. Annoying Christian said.

Nico sighed. How was he supposed to say it?

"...Oh, and by the way, Jasper tells me that you plan on taking to this...'Special Camp'." She said, obviously suspicious.

"Yeah. It's for a test. Oh, and by the way, I'm not Christian. I told you. I'm Greek."

Mrs. smiled. "Of course," she told him.

"The word of God- or in your case, the Gods- tells us to accept all religions."

"No. You don't understand. For you guys, the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, is the_Devil_. If that's true, then I am literally the son of the Devil." Nico said.

Mrs. laughed. "No, no, no. I like your loyalty, but-"

"_No_. You'll never understand. We have children of the gods. I am Literally the son of the _Devil._

Mrs. looked at Nico, did't understand why he was so upset, walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 : Testing, testing, adopted

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger.**

**I'll tell you guys if I own PJO.**  
**  
**Chapter 3: Testing, testing...adopted?!

Nico figured that the day could be the worst. They were riding in the car towards Camp Half-Blood, about to have the 'little test'. But Nico knew that it was so much more. After a long drive, they got there. "Okay," He directed them, "Run one by one to there." He pointed at the barrier. They did that, with Sherri in front, Jasper behind her, then their parents. Just as Nico had suspected, Jasper was the only one who passed through.

"Figures," Mr. Christian muttered.

"The guys at the orphanage told us that he was different." Nico blinked. Jasper was _adopted?_ "

Alright, guys. You can go home. Jasper, follow me." He told them. The three nodded and left without a word.

"Alright, Jason/Piper. Enjoy your las-" He was interrupted by Jasper. "What do you mean, Jason/Piper?" Nico realized his mistake. "Two friends of mine at Camp J. The APH cabin gave them their ship name, Jasper." Jasper-the kid, not the couple-smiled, relieved. They silently walked towards the Big House.

"Hey, _Chiron! Annabeth! Percy! _New camper!" He yelled, already familiar with the routine. For some reason, Nico was the one who usually found the most Demigods. Jasper stared at Nico as he ran towards the three figures on the porch. "Hey guys! Gods, I missed you." Jasper ran up. He stared. "Uh, introduction?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Jasper, the new camper. Jasper, these are Kelp-for-brains, Owl Head, and Chiron."

"_Hey!" _They protested. "Oh, fine, this is Percabeth, go figure it out." and he walked away, smirking.

As he left, he heard them telling Jasper, "I'm Percy, this is Annabeth." _The two unofficial leaders of camp,_Nico thought. Then he remembered what they would say: "NO WE'RE _NOT!"_ He smiled at the memory.

Then he walked to his cabin and shadow traveled back to their house. "-be okay," Mrs. Christian was telling Sherri. "Hey," Nico called. The three started, then turned. "Nico? Wait..._What did you do to my brother?!" _Sherri yelled.

"Don't worry, Sherri, your _adopted_ bro is in safe hands."

Sherri stared at him.

"Yeah. _Adopted._ He's a demigod child of two gods, I guess. Meaning he's my quarter-half brother, not yours." Sherri attempted to glare at him, but being at the receiving end of Annabeth and Thalia's death glares, he was left unharmed. Sherri, who must have been used to the receiver wilting, was left cowering at his own glare, now three quarters of force.

He went to his room, got some clothes and shadowed back to Camp. When he got there, he went to the Hermes cabin and handed Jasper a T-Shirt that said, 'I keep pressing 'DELETE'. Why are you still here?'* "Thanks. The Stolls' already gave me the toiletries." Jasper told him. "Great. You wanna meet the other seven, Rachel, Thals, and RARA?" Nico asked him, proud of how he was fitting in already. "Sure?"

Turns out, they were all at the same place, chatting away, every one there except for Frank, who had stayed at Camp Jupiter.

"Alright. Jasper, these are Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Hazel, and RED. Demi-group, this is our new camper, Jasper."

After a lot of greetings and Rachel's, Jasper broke free and asked, "Hey, What're the couples and their names?"

Jeyna  
Thalico  
Liper  
Frazel  
Percabeth

"You got it now?" Piper asked. "But...I thought that it was Jason and you!" Jasper protested. "It used to be," Thalia answered. "He still has a limp. No one breaks my best friend's heart. _Ever._" "Guys! Another new one! Creepy thing is, she's eighteen and knows Annabeth from when she was seven. Come on." Percy.

**I think I'm in love with cliffies...**  
**I took the main idea from a Fanfic, but the name and the fact that she's a demigod is mine.**  
**So, whaddya think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Angelina

**If I owned PJO, I would tell you. I didn't so I don't. Oh, and I have a 'friend' who has that T-Shirt**

Chapter 4: Angelina

The day kept on getting weirder and weirder. Or...Should he have said night? The sun had just started to go down as they ran over to the Big House.  
Annabeth was just standing there, staring at a girl with pink, purple, blue, green and red highlights over a barely visible black. She looked about seventeen, same age as Percy and Annabeth.  
"A-angelina?" Annabeth stammered.  
Percy cheered. He seemed happy that she was finally talking to someone else. "Wait...Who are you?" Rachel asked, and suddenly, everyone was all over them, shooting out questions.

"How do you guys know each other?" Percy.

"When did you meet?" Piper, obviously trying not to use charmspeak.  
"How did you get inside?" Travis, being that stupid kid he is.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Conner, obviously.  
"When did you get here?" Rachel again.  
"Woah, guys, calm down, let us breathe, I'm choking!" Annabeth yelled.  
"Alright. Thanks. You guys got lucky, I paid attention, so here are your answers: She was my only friend in Kindergarten, Kindergarten, she's one of us, no and she'd like to stay that way, and a few minutes ago." _Wow_, he thought. _How in my father's name**does she remember all that?!_  
"Nico? Nico! Wake up!" He blinked a few times. Oh yeah. They were now all staring at him. Reyna had been the one to get him up. "Thank the Gods. I was worried that Thalia might have to zap you." Angelina was looking back and forth between us, confused. "Sorry, Angelina. How much do you know about the Greek myths and legends, blah blah blah, you're a demigod." Leo said.  
"LEO!" everyone yelled.  
"No, it's alright, I knew. My mother's Iris, by the way...I probably shouldn't've said that." Everyone stared. First time the camper knew it before the tours told them. Thalia was the one who broke the silence. She started laughing, and everyone joined in, wondering what the My Father they were doing. "Okay, calm down, everyone, calm. Truth or dare, Travis?"

_  
**This is shorter...  
*I actually have nothing against him, I just figured that you guys would kill me if I used the only other choice that came in mind (Leo)  
**Yeah...I always imagined him saying that instead of Hades. Wait, so just...Do you guys like it better longer or shorter? I already have all fifteen chapters written, I just can't get the time to update on this one, with the Heritage Fair and everything**.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare  
Special: Thalia's POV

"Truth or dare, Travis?" I asked the slightly taller boy. "Dare, duh. A Stoll never backs down from a dare." He replies, clearly confident about himself. "Alright then, I dare you to...Uh..." "Oh no! the great Thalia G. stammering? HELP!" Percy screamed in mock astonishment. "Shut up, Kelp Head. I dare you to jump off the Hermes cabin while screaming your crush's name." Travis paled for a moment. "O-okay. Just, l-l-let me prepare."

A long wait later, Travis appeared. "I'm ready," he declared. "Wait, how am I supposed to get up there?" "Like this!" Jason grabbed him and flew straight towards the Hermes cabin.

I smirked. I knew exactly who his crush was, and how mad she was going to be.

Meanwhile, Travis had started jumping, and screamed, "KATIE GARDNER!" Katie ran out, wondering what in Hades' name was going on. Travis had already landed, doing the tuck and roll. "Travis Stoll! What do you thin... Whaaaa?" She stared at the scene.  
_*Cricket noise, cricket noise*_

Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing. "Care to join?" Piper offered. Before she could answer, Chiron came cantering out.

"Nico, my dear, I believe that the Christians have some things they would like to talk to you about." All of us turned to look at the camp entrance. Sure enough, there stood the parents with a young daughter, about eight years old. I walked over to them. What was so important that we couldn't go back, pack up, and sleep? "

Nico isn't available right now," I told them. "Come back tomorrow." Mrs. Annoying tried to glare at me, but I was one of the the few demigods who could make people wish that they were dead. It didn't affect me.

"Who do you think you are?!" the kid yells at me. I admired her courage. I had only seen Annabeth have that type of courage when we had first met. But I couldn't back down. "Did you ever think that Di Angelo had a girlfriend?" I snapped. I never meant to be so rough with her, so I softened my tune. "If you want Jasper back, we can't give him back. He's already a lot more comfortable here, and it would be too dangerous. It would put you guys in danger. I'll let Annabeth talk to you. She has a lot of experience with that." They nodded, obviously still not completely trusting us. I just sighed, stood up straight, and walked away, saying only five more words to them: "The Greek Gods _are _real."

**Like it? Hate it? Annoyed much?**  
**So I wanted to have a Demigods versus Christians story, but I unfortunately made them all accept it, except for Sherri. Should I make her a special demigod?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Anger, danger and the little

Chapter 6

**Nearly missed the update. I had to do...Stuff.**  
**I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Chapter 6: Anger, danger and the little funny

Back to Nico's POV:  
As Thalia walked back towards us, I heard Sherri screaming about false beliefs, pounding at the barrier. Nico sighed. Was she ever going to be...Maybe...Less blunt and nicer? But still, her bluntness and threats were what got him his crush. "Hey, Stop! That's what, the third time today? Get to bed. We're going to play again tomorrow." Reyna. He looked around and realized that everyone else had gone off to their cabins. He said his good nights, then ran over to the Hades' cabin before the patrol harpies caught them. He'd had a close call one time. Not pretty.

When he got there, he slipped his iPhone 4 from under his bed, plugged in the earphones, and turned up the volume, being careful not to disturb Hazel, who, by that time, was sleeping peacefully. The one that came on? _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne. Basically meaning his relationship with Percy. Why were all his songs like that?

_I always needed time on my own._  
_I never thought I need you there when I cry._  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._  
_And the bed where you lie, _  
_Is made up on your side._  
_  
_He remembered when Percy had gone missing. He'd always pushed them away, but until that time, he never realized how much the older camper meant to him.

_When you walk away,_  
_I count the steps that you take._  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
_  
_Nico had always imagined how Percy must have felt when he ran away. He probably wasn't thinking about how much Nico had counted on him. _Bad Nikki,_ he thought as he turned off the phone and put it back onto the charger under his pillow. It took a while, but he finally drifted into dreamless sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Nico jolted awake. Everyone who was playing, including, to his surprise, Katie Gardner, were standing by his bed, yelling. How long do they have to go without oxygen?* After at least one minute, they all stopped to take a breath. "Hey. Wake up. We're continuing." Annabeth and Leo. He looked between the two. They had seemed to be getting closer every day. They had promised to tell the others some time later.

After he got dressed, he ran over to where Rachel's cave used to be.** Everyone was sitting down in a circle with space for him. "Thanks," he mumbled and fit himself in. Then he realized that everyone was staring at Thalia and Percy, who were arguing about how awesome Green Day was.  
"It's the best!" Thalia.  
"No it's not! What is it with you and bad songs?!" Percy.  
As they argued, he walked behind them and gestured for the others to be quiet. Then he hissed, "_Perseus Jackson. Thalia Grace. Nico Di Angelo. All together. Oh, this is sweeeet."_ They both leaped up, screaming. "NICO!" they yelled."I'LL KILL YOU!" Well, at least they shut up. "Okay, since I shut them up, I go first. Reyna, truth or dare?" "Dare. Give me your best shot." I grinned. This was going to be fun. "Dare you to let me have another two Dare turns after this." She groaned. "Alright. I dare you to pull off a prank that I'm going to tell you guys...Later. Second one: I dare you to run into the camp, yelling about how all the other girls got pregnant." All the other girls glared at me.

It took a while, but we finally agreed that if one of us does a random thing, or just anything not like us, then we would be ignored. When we walked back, Thalia started talking about how we could change the truth or dares into something better. "So. We could switch the truth to maybe, uhhhh...


	7. Chapter 7 : Dare or Worse Dare

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Finally chapter 7! ...Was chapter 6 too long? Well I don't really mean it... **t-.-'  
**I don't own PJO. If I do, I would tell you.**  
**_**  
Chapter 7: Dare or Worse Dare  
"...Dare, or worse dare." Thalia said, grinning like a maniac. Which, by the way, is what she does when some people are going to regret something bad. "Oh, no way," Percy and Katie both groaned. The others saw it a different way.

"They already know not to pay any attention to us." Annabeth.  
"Makes the game funner, I guess." Nico.  
"Why not?" Leo.  
Luckily for everyone, they shut up as they all neared the cave. Which was something rare, considering how much his cousins fought. "Just...Try it out, okay? Travis, Dare or worse dare," Thalia was the only one talking until about that one moment. Travis never said that he backs down from a worse dare, but he chose dare anyway. "YYYYYAAAAAASSSSSS! Yes!" Thalia yelled. "Alright. I dare you to go to Mrs. and Mr. Annoying and tell them that Nico was too busy to come, and you are there to tell them that Jasper is died. Use whichever way you like to deliver the message. Iris Messaging."

Travis sighed and got out a drachma from his back pocket. Percy got water into the sun to make a rainbow, and he threw the drachma in. "Oh great Fleecy, please give me a solid. Show me Sherri where ever she is." The rainbow shimmered, and the little girl appeared.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered, obviously trying to be brave.

"Hey, It's okay. Don't be afraid. I am no harm. I need to talk to your parents. My name is Travis Stoll, Nico's bestie."

_Not,_ Nico thought, but he kept quiet.

Sherri couldn't know that it was a prank. "Oh. Okay then. MOM!"

"Hey, Mrs...uh... Nico was.. is busy this week, but we need to tell you guys. Jasper...Jasper's dead." "WHAT?!" Mrs and Sherri both yelled and looked shocked and sad, "Oh dear! How? What happened? And who are you?"

Travis answered, "I am Nico's bestie. That, Jasper was just dead. I guess."

By now, his friends were cracking up. "Oh, Gods! They actually believed him?"

"Yeah...About that," Travis continued. "We were playing truth or dare. I mean, Dare or Worse Dare. But Jasper did break apart. My two friends, Piper and Jason. It's now Liper and Jeyna." They looked so embarrassed... HAHA! They fell for it! Then Mrs said, "Where is Nico? Tell Nico that he must get home soon. I need to make sure he is live and safe!" He froze. No way. No. Way. Nico couldn't go back now, not yet!

"Ummm... New mom, Nico and I are children of the _Big Three. N_ot so sure about Jasper, but with his Persephone/Hades powers he has to be. We have the _strongest scent, _and are safer in camp. Not completely safe, but good enough." Not completely safe because Titans and Gods can still get in. And Gaea. We won two wars, though. One against the Titans and all their recruits, one against everything except mortals. "We're safe." Travis said with more confident voice.

Mrs looked surprised at his easy talk-back. Before she could answer, Travis swiped a hand through the mist and the image disappeared. "Okay...Who wants to continue?


	8. Chapter 8 : Going 'Home'

**This is typed while trying to chew up that white lettuce thing...**

**Angelina:**  
**Eyes: Colours are always changing.**  
**Hair: Black, always dyed.**  
**Age: 17, almost 18.**  
**Personality: Makes friends easily, more of a following type. Never fazed by what others say about her strange hair colours.**  
**Random Fact: She's Lactose Intolerant, with dyslexia (duh).**

**Sorry for KorenBlofis (and others). If you wanted the Solangelo one... Well...I have to wait until I'm actually 13 to write that stuff. And Caleo... Didn't really come up on my mind while typing. If I ever write another one (wait three more years...Nah, just about a few months) then I'll mention those guys.**  
**_**  
Chapter 8: Going 'Home'

Great. Best way to wake up. Note the sarcasm. He had just had the most dreamless week of his life, which was strange. But it really couldn't compare with being tickled awake by his pet Hellhound pup. "Gahh! Shadow, get up-HAHAHAHA-I'M AWAKE!" He screamed. Hazel poked her head in. Ever since he accidently walked in on her a week ago, they had no need to knock. Lucky for her, he was on his floor, covered in clothes and blankets. "Hey," she said. "Mrs. Annoying had called for you, and I'm the only one allowed to just walk in without making you angry." Nico groaned. Mr and Mrs. Annoying, as they had talked to them in that "Dare and worse Dare game", were always calling, wondering when they could 'Get Nico Back To His (So-called) Rightful Home'. The past few days, it had changed from asking to demanding. Apparently, this was the day that they had to go back.

About two hours later, the two arrived at the Annoying's house. After another two minutes ringing the doorbell, they finally opened. Like they did at camp, the boys slipped over to their room as silently as possible.

"Jasper Haziac! Do you not remember our going home traditions? They are very much needed, if you must know!"

The two sighed. Over the past few weeks, they had grown to be the less annoying and darker version of the Stoll brothers. Especially when they found out that Jasper had just risen from death, and was really Nico's twin. Apparently three children in one family were too much, so when they were born, Jasper was given to Death, who raised him to 15 and killed him, wanting him to meet his brother. "We're Greek. We're twins. The God might exist, but we have proof," they said in unison. Then they stared at each other. It never happened before. Who cares if their songs are the same, they look alike or Jasper had only just learned that his sister died years ago?

The air in front of them shimmered, then cleared to reveal all the truth or dare players. "HELLO NEW ANNOYING TWINS!" They screamed. The two both winced. "You had that planned out, didn't you?" Nico accused.  
"Yeah"  
"Of course"  
"Whaddya think?"  
"Well, yeah"  
On and on and on. But finally, we got to the important thing...


	9. Chapter 9: Nice little prankies

**You guys know that I just write for fun right? Go ahead, hate comments, Blah blah blah. **

**I'm pretty sure I update soon enough. Besides, this is one of those not-so-good ones (AKA not good) so I'm one of the lucky ones who don't have people screaming update in the reviews/comments box.**

Chapter 9:Nice little prankies...

"We have some...Bad news. You two," Annabeth said seriously. The others nodded. Thalia then said, "This will disappoint you... We're playing extreme truth or dare!" At the last part, music blasted through, with an echo machine and a microphone in front of her. She turned around. and yelled, "Stolls! We're not doing that!" "AWWWW!" They complained. "Calm down. We're going. Just a sec... Okay." During that space, they had shadow traveled to the others and landed right in the wall. "AHHHHHH!" Katie screamed, since they had landed outside right behind her. "Oh... Start in five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, they had been seated and was starting. "So, Conner, truth or dare?" Thalia asked. "What?! Who let you go first?!" Conner, of course. Thalia gave him a look that said _I-don't-want-to-kill-you-right-now. _He apparently got the message (who doesn't?) and said "Truth." Thalia grinned. "Is it true that you were the only one who put those fake spiders in the Athena cabin?" She asked. Conner visibly swallowed. "Y-y-yes please don't kill me I was dared!" He directed the last part to Annabeth, who looked ready to kill Uranus one-on-one. "S-sorry. So, Nico, truth or dare?" He asked me, trying to go completely according to our plan. "Dare," I answered. He grinned. We can finally do the epic dare...

"YYEESSSSSS!" He screamed. "Alright, Nico. I dare you to kill yourself."

All around the circle, everyone except for Travis burst out laughing.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, which made them laugh even harder.

"I-I'll do a pass," He choked out.

"So, Percy, truth or dare?" He gulped. "Uhhhh... Truth." "You scared?" Nico asked him, faking concern. He glared at the younger boy. "Okay, okay. So, when did you _actually meet Annabeth the first time_?!" That was actually the question that all of them had wanted to ask, but never got up the courage.

"Oh, fine. When she ran away, beginning of the run, tripped over my sand castle." He said.

Every one except Percy and Annabeth started laughing again.

"What?!" He asked. "A-a _sand castle_? Really?"

RED and Thalia asked at the same time. "I was seven! You know who my dad is!" At Thalia's look, he added, "You were born before me, so Zeus broke the oath first." She sighed, defeated.

"Okay, Thals. Truth or dare?"

"Well, duh, dare." He grinned. "I've been waiting for this forever. Alright then. I dare you to go outside, hug the first mortal to come by, and run back in."

She stared at him, bug-eyed. Nico snickered. This was going to to so funny. Apparently Jasper had the same idea, because he ran and got a video camera.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Jasper's eyes widened at her tone, and he ran off to avoid getting killed. I could imagine what she would say next. Sure enough, she muttered, "That's better. Get out, except for Nico, Jasper, Percy, and Sledgehammer." Annabeth stared at her. "You promised not to call me that when I built that camp thing!" She complained. "Too bad. Come on, we don't have all day."

After a long time, they finally got to the cliff. (What? They were halfway across the camp.) Thalia turned to them and said, "So, we still in the mountain prank?"

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Obviously"

"YYYYEEEEEEAAAAASSSS!"  
They all covered their ears. _No need to shout, _Nico thought. Percy could be so loud sometimes.

"Here goes my life," Thalia said, walking up to the barrier. She ran forward and hugged the first mortal she saw, and ran back in. When she turned back towards the person, she yelped in surprise. "Uh, hey, Sherri's family," she said nervously. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER HE HAS TO BE ALIVE WHERE IS HE?!" she raged. "Woah, kid, he's right there. Calm. Stupid blind girl." Sherri tried to glare at them. Empathize on tried. Thalia laughed it off. "You realize that you can't really touch me, and I can easily hurt you, right?" Percy went up and said, "Come on. They're not worth it. We still have to finish up." Thalia grinned and walked away, getting the others to go beck with her.

"Okay, Hammer, Dare or Dare?"

"Think I'll choose dare."

"Good choice," She said, nodding.

"So, I dare you to tell everyone how you got that nickname. Sledgehammer." She groaned.

"Do I have to?" Rachel (RED) shrugged.

"It's either that or you take off a piece of clothing. Which is not a very good idea."

"Okay, then. So, when we first met, I had leapt out of a bunch of aluminum foil and aimed a sledgehammer at our friend's head, who I never met before. He survived, by the way." She added,obviously not wanting to post herself as a murderer.

"So, Katie, truth or dare?" Katie looked around the circle.

"I...Umm...No...Dare." Annabeth smiled evily. Oh, she was going to have it. You can't go for two years without knowing your cousin's girlfriend, especially when you're all at the same camp. "I heard your singing voice is horrible. I dare you to sing 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato."

_"Puttin' my defenses up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_Never put my love out on the line,_

_Never said "yes" to the righ-"_

"Okay, Okay! You've made your point! Stop! STOP!" Annabeth yelled. Nico completely agreed. Her singing was horrible. "Hey Neeks, Truth or dare?"

"Oh, great. Okay then. I choose..."

**Katie's singing voice is supposed to be my singing voice. In short, SUCKY. **


	10. Chapter 10: Annoying Voices

Chapter 11

**Back! I'm not giving up on the story. This is all going to be first person from now on.**  
**_**  
Chapter 11: Annoying Voices  
"Truth." I declared. Thalia pouted. "Aww, don't tell me you're chicken. Well, time to see when you answer. So, who was your first crush?" I paled up even more, if that was possible. But I guess being the child of the underworld had its perks. "Uh...Please don't make me...Percy Freakson." "Hey!" He yelled. "Don't call me that!" Leo grinned. "Fine, _Aquaman_." "FREAKAZOID!"*

When the other boys finally calmed down [Thalia! I'm not giving it back! Besides, no interrupting, remember?], we went on. But before I could get too much of the word "Annabeth" out, Chiron came galloping in. "Nico, Jasper, Sherri wants to talk to you." He panted, out of breath. I sighed. What did she want this time? "Immediately," he added. Oh, great.

Sherri was waiting for us next to Thalia's tree (I'd finally managed to stop calling it...Well...You don't want to know), leaning against the border. "Hey," she said, like she was their best friend who they lived with instead of their sister who adopted them and wanted them back. "Why're you alone?" Jasper asked, as Nico growled out, "What do you want?" She shot up and held up her hands in defeat. "Easy there. I come in peace. It's just...Mom and dad are missing you guys."

**Piper**  
What did they get up to this time? All I knew was that the shadows darkening weren't just the daylight fading. Sherri must have somehow made them angry...Or something. Just then, the barrier rippled and I guessed that she was pounding it. Yup, definitely angry.

It took a while, but we finally got them back. "Never mind," Nico mumbled. "So, Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare, What did you think? Percy gives me worse stuff." Nico grinned. [Okay, okay! I'm giving it back! Sheesh, kid.]

**Nico**  
What the hell was wrong with that girl?!

Eh, whatever. "So, Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked, starting to grin evilly. "Dare. What did you think? Percy gives me worse stuff." By now, I was completely unable to hold back my grin. "Heard you were...Ah..._Good_ at singing. Choose a song, give it your best shot." The main reason I chose this dare? I knew that she was really shy about this stuff. She never got out a word at sing-along with the Apollo cabin, but when we were both feeling lonely and I knew it. I would go to a hideout I foud onetime while alone on the ship and listen to her singing.

Her reaction was _not_ expected. I had been hoping for more than a sigh.

"Alright then. Piper, choose a song.

_You'll say, we've got nothin' in common._

_No common ground to start from,_

_and we're falling apart..."_

On and on. It was actually pretty good, even though Piper had obviously chosen her least favourite song.

"..."

We made it. After two days, a lot of dares, and a dramatic goodbye, we were 'home'.At the Christian house. But as soon as we stepped in, things started getting strange...

**...Which is my way of saying I AM OUT OF IDEAS!**

***I was kinda reading _Schooled_ by Gordon Korman when I wrote that. **

**The song's Breakfast at Tiffany's by That Blue Dot, I think. I got the idea of the song because that was the embarrassing song our teacher had us dance to the day before we picked our song (Stereo Hearts) and made up our own moves. **

~KAT~POISON~TUNA~


End file.
